Bosses
Summary There are currently nine bosses in the game. They come in a random order in each realm (3 in the forest, 3 in the caves, an 3 in the catacombs). NOTE: Most names used in this wiki are not official. Dark's Helpful Note : The bosses have a estimated HP of 75 Bosses will break spikes without taking any damage. Falling rocks will deal 20 damage to bosses. Dragon Randomly placed in the cave, he is sleeping when spawned. Going near him (~5 tiles) wakes him up. Immune to fire. Attacks *''Fire Breath'' - The Dragon breathes 3 consecutive fireballs in a straight line, each targeted at the players position upon the launch of the fireball. These will stop on hard terrain (walls, rock platforms) but not terrain that can be jumped through or walked through by the player (ladders, thin platforms). The fireballs cause initial damage as well as the burning status effect.* Damage - 5 HP initial damage per fireball, causes burning damage over time * Strategy - Hide behind terrain, then land several attacks when the attack finishes. ** When the Dragon's health is lowered past a certain point (?) it changes colour a red hue, resulting in the Fire Breath attack becoming much faster, and sparks falling from the fireballs which will also deal damage to the player. Meteor - The Dragon flies above you and then plummet to the ground in a large fireball. This hurts and stuns you even if you are just near him on the ground, including if you are on a different height level to the Dragon. This can be dodged by jumping off the floor as the attack hits the ground. * Damage ''- (?) HP if hit directly, 2 HP + stun if on the ground near him (how many tiles?) * ''Strategy - move to the side and jump before he hits the ground *''Swoop'' - He pauses briefly and then flies quickly towards you. You can see trails behind him. This attack damages on contact * 9 HP (need to confirm) * Strategy - run away a bit. General Strategy With water: Find water at least 2 units in depth, submerge during Fire Breath, attack after meteor. Being in water will neutralize most damage. * Without water ** Find a confined space with lots of platforms. Get above him, in a place where he can't hit you with fireballs. Wait for him to get to your height and in range. Attack once or twice, jump to the higher platform. When out of platforms, bait him all the way down. Repeat until you have the key- it's slow, but very safe way to kill the dragon. You shouldn't get hit, unless you get greedy and try to attack more times. ** Alternately find an area with an easy to navigate "circular path" with a large obstacle in the middle. This way you can run away from him and basically take opportunistic shots while easily avoiding most of his attacks Earthworm Summoned by killing 3-4 Larva Worms, He moves through walls. Attacks * Damage on contact - he is generally fast and will hurt you on contact (only when tunneling!) ** 4-8 HP damage (need to confirm) * Acid shot - A burst of 2-5 shots, each targeted at your position when it comes out. ** ? HP damage ** Status effect - poisoned * Tunnel - He digs through the ground, damaging you on contact. He does this once or twice before resuming his normal movement pattern. You shoulden´t worry because he rarely tries to hit you with this attack. ** 3 HP damage * General strategy- avoid tunneling, when he comes to spit acid try to find a place where most (preferably all) shots will be blocked by walls and you can still hit him. With correct positioning your melee attacks will hit more than one of earthworm's segments each hit- easier with longer weapons. Fast weapon, especially with elemental damage can kill him very quickly- if I play a Rogue I usually just spam dagger as fact as i can, ignoring his shots. Usually I take less than 15 damage while killing him that way. Safe way is just too long and boring. Bandit Captain Randomly placed, he walks around, and starts chasing you when you come near. Attacks * Lunge - he jumps or dashes horizontally towards you, sliding across many tiles while losing speed. After hitting a wall, he ** medium damage ( 5-15) * Triple stomp - a 3 burst jump that allows him to move vertically as well as horizontally ** Jump has a bad hitbox, so all you really need to do is move away about 3 pixels. ** Does 10 damage if you somehow get hit. * Throw - he lunges towards you and grabs you, stunning for a bit. If you are grabbed he will then throw you ** Strategy - Jump to dodge the initial lunge. If you get grabbed, mash jump and hold a direction away from any hazards ** Can Kill you instantly if he throws you onto a trap, or does normal damage (5-10) if he throws you into an enemy or wall * Summon Bandits: ** When engaged, he spawns 2 bandits. Spawns 2 more if they die. ** Since the bandits have lower movement than their captain, its wise to lure the captain away from his minions. * General Strategy ** Simply fight him in a tight area, with some room for his jump. Attack when you can. ** His startup animations are pretty obvious. His attack cooldown is also very long. Dodge him, then attack once or twice, and repeat. Bark Giant Boss Randomly placed in the forest and recognizable because of its distinctive glow and slightly larger size. In version 8 the boss is very overpowered and is capable of quickly instant killing (even with the helmet that protects you from falling rocks). TON of HP - took about 25-27 fully charged lightning strikes to take him down. It is advisable not to fight him at all until he has been rebalanced in a later build. Throws bark blocks Rolls up and charges, can jump high. Can instantly kill the player if it lands on him. Avoid him at almost all costs, and if you see him curl up move to higher ground fast. Wisp BossCategory:Enemies Randomly placed in the forest. Summons wisps to surround itself and sends them to attack the player. The wisps can be taken out while they surround it. NOTE: this is the only boss that can't deal direct melee damage to you, instead relying on spawning in and commanding its minions to do the dirty work. If you have a decent melee weapon. Getting up close and personal is an effective way to take it out. Imp Champion/Mobile man eaters Runs towards the player with 3 deadly maneaters tied to its back. Keep your distance and take out the plants with ranged weapons (assuming you have them). After you've dealt with the plant, the imp champion is relatively easy to take down (exactly like a normal imp with a club, but with more health) NOTE: the man eaters attached to him are thankfully not as brutal as the anchored ones you find in the field. They let go of you quickly after biting you (still doing poison damage), so close range combat is still somewhat feasible in alpha 0.8. If you're i'll equipped to fight them, You can always outrun them, just make sure you're not cornered (scroll of reveal would help here).